cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Harvey Flint
Harvey Flint '''(better known as '''Mr. Flint) is the former owner/leader of the arcade and Video Game Town and a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. Background Harvey Eugene Flint is a sweet and generous man who owns Harvey Flint's arcade where kids can play different arcade games and have fun. What he truly loves about his arcade is seeing the kids happy and he attempts to buy the coolest and most popular games, so they'll love his arcade. Ever since, the day of the opening, he vowed to give every single video game character a home since he knew that they were all programmed with human emotions. He appreciated the help from Matthew, Alex, Tysan, and Jack when they make their own arcade games and bring them to his arcade to increase the arcade's popularity. With the arcade's rating go up to the top, it made his neighbor, Cyber Cat's rating go down to rock bottom and caused him to become extremely envious of Flint and his success, although they were friends. When Mr. Flint unplugs a game, that leaves the inhabitants of the game homeless but to show how kind he is to the homeless video game characters, he build them a large city named Video Game Town. Once it was built, homeless video game characters had a home and they all appreciated and loved Mr. Flint with all of their hearts. Personality Harvey Flint is kind, considerate, protective and wise man. He loves his jobs, the kids and their happiness and obviously Video Game Characters. He cares for them and he'll do anything to keep them safe from danger. Just like Matthew said, he loves each and every video game character. Harvey does know that video game characters have human emotions and he respects that but when a video game character's game is broken and can't be fixed, he has to unplug them but he is kind enough to give the leader and the inhabitants of the game exactly 24 hours to leave their game, so by the time, he unplugs the game, the inhabitants will be safely in Video Game Town and he won't be doing any harm. Even though Mr. Flint is a little clumsy at times, he is very wise and prepared for anything important (especially murder). He's also clever as well. Physical appearance Mr. Flint is a slender man where a black and white shirt. He has all the gear an arcade owner has. He kept his will in his pocket just in case something bad might’ve have happened. Mr. Flint also wears glasses. Appearances Video Game Life Harvey Flint is seen at the beginning of the film, he is seen in Virtual Matthew's narration of how life at the arcade was. He was helping kids around the arcade around for almost 50 years. He allowed Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack to bring their game Matthew and his friends racing transformed into the arcade and ever since that game was plugged in, it's been getting a lot of popularity ever since. Once the arcade was closed, Harvey Flint told the boys to lock up until their done cleaning up. But when the Static Cats pushed the boys into Matthew and his friends racing transformed, one of the Static Cats locked the door by using their claws to make Mr. Flint, the boys have left. When Electro kidnapped the boys, he revealed to be a former leader of game named Lightning Cat until Mr. Flint unplugged the game for having its popularity declined. That led Electro into becoming a dangerous and murderous virus. His second part of his revenge plan was to rule the arcade. With Electo ruling the arcade as the king, that would put Mr. Flint out of business for good since all of the games would be destroyed. After Electro's death, the arcade was saved and the boys returned home before the portal closed forever. Mr. Flint knew nothing about Electro's evil plan until Matthew told him the whole story himself and thanked Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack for saving his business from the evil virus. Who Murdered Harvey Flint In the latest episode, Mr. Flint was murdered by an insane video game character and Spencer Wolfson was framed for it, leaving him as Public Enemy #1. With Flint dead, Hard Drive was the recent owner of the arcade and Video Game Town and Cyber Cat's computer lab became popular since the arcade was closed until further notice. In the episode, Detective Pooch, Matthew, Rebecca and Robo were attempting to find Mr. Flint's will and see who's really supposed to be the owner of the arcade and Video Game Town. It was later revealed that Hard Drive killed Mr. Flint and was attempting to destroy the arcade and Video Game Town by using his dangerous chemical called the Unplug which will wipe out every single video game character. Thanks to Detective Pooch, the arcade and Video Game Town was saved, Mr. Flint and every single victim that Hard Drive murdered were avenged and his will was revealed to be the pizza coupon that Matthew had. The arcade and Video Game Town was left to Gulo. Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters